Project Oneshot
by GodOfFlame101
Summary: Oneshots. Many of them. All InuKag and all done with experiments into different techniques for imagery. Amateur Fluff entails. Reviews or Flames appreciated.
1. In The Dark

A/N: I made this journal to keep track of my oneshots that appear in my head and want to get out on paper (silicon). These idea mostly came from kittykritic who enjoyed reading these. Here;s to hope any more readers to and that these don't let you down.

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

In the Dark

* * *

The night was calm, like a gentle sea breeze in July. The night had a hand made of tainted darkness that could wrap and nullify any opposition in a blink. Said darkness was always around however, never kneeling beneath the supposed the caretaker to express itself; it could be carried wherever one may walk, one may speak and even where two may breath. Still however, the darkness cloaked itself under the night; hovering through groves and bounding over mountains, searching desperately and successfully to locate its prey, who of which, would instantly be awakened, their ice melted by the heat that only the darkness could bring.

Every certain night, when clear skies with tiny insignificant orbs of light were shining down, the sun's reflection reduced to a sliver on the moon's surface, the darkness would slither forth to consume them. Always appearing before the new moon, always appearing after the new moon; darkness infused their emotion and being with a direction; longing and hunger replaced by action and fulfillment. Even the darkness, as giving and enlightening as it could be, had a demeaning quality. Its secrecy drove them to build-up and aggression, towards put-downs and battles and moved them towards exposing their secret for the world to see.

It was their own fault they didn't get to hear he told her; that they didn't get to rejoice in the confirmation of bonds and attitude. Their prying, their shoving and their misguided sense of right and wrong drove them into their lighted bubble, oblivious to what the dark held, what it could do, in the outside world and beyond their thoughts. She never cared if they knew, never cared if they ever found out; Kagome just didn't give a _damn_ if anyone found out about this. Cloaked by darkness, held by her lover, Kagome just didn't care what anyone said of if they would say anything at that.

The darkness was a spell cast upon him; she was sure of it. His change in energy, his rude and crude attitude melting away like snow in the spring; never enough to make someone forget, _but always enough to make someone want more_. She would always whisper the latter in his ears as she tweaked them, caressing the soft "fur" before nibbling softly on them. Perhaps the darkness had woven a spell on Kagome too and not just upon Inuyasha.

Running his claws up and down her being, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as his lips tickled her cheeks; that was how life was meant to be according to Inuyasha. Sunlight always basked her in a pool of heavenly light, giving Kagome a goddess-like appeal; cursing him to remember that she was something he could never have. The darkness helped to display Kagome as she really as; capable, trustworthy and smitten by his own being. The others back at the make-shift camp deplored the night, seeing it as a channel for demons and evil to sprout from. Kagome and Inuyasha knew better; the night provided a cloak which allowed them to forgo their acts of spite, giving them time, if only a small slice of it, to renew their vows and their love in the privacy provided by the darkness.

Relaxing against his chest with her arm bent upwards around his neck, both of them whispering sweet and meaningful "I love you"s, listening to their heartbeats resonate in unison, she gave a content sigh, grateful for another night in which they could bask and bath in each other's love and lust. Inuyasha's arms guided her closer to him as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Kagome waited for it; she hadn't lost track of time but she knew Inuyasha had forgotten. She knew it would come right after the fourteenth "I love you" which he had just let out (which ended with blistering kisses, licks and small bites from either side). Kagome heard Inuyasha groan out in realization, merely smiling contently, snuggling up against him as his haori wrapped around them.

Much to Inuyasha's (and her own) displeasure, they had another two weeks before any of this could be done again…

* * *

End Notes: I wouldn't mind either reviews or flames. Question is: Are you kind enough to hit the review button. If not, it won't kill me; I promise. 


	2. Always on Time

A/N: This one wouldn't leave my head at all today and I had to get it down on my computer. It isn't as good as Rain or In The Dark but even I myself have to admit that I liked the slimmer of cuteness that I wrote. Tell me what you think please. By the way, if anyone likes this, I suggest you read **kittykritic**'s _Blessings and Curses_. I say this only because she was the one who originally inspired me to continue writing these pieces. Plus, the story is damn good. Also, you should probably check out another author; **midnight87**'s _Love Conquers All_ one-shot was really good, so once again, a couple suggestions.

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Always on Time

* * *

Bare and cold skin touched the floor; durable yet creaking, beautiful yet dark. Each step she took sent pulse-waves of sound rushing throughout the room, bouncing like rubber on marble, eventually finding its way out of dark and depressing room. Moonlight was the only thing illuminating their world; their flames and fires extinguished for the evening, for their purpose. Even so far away, Kagome could hear his shallow breathing; smell the putrid scent he was giving off; the situation shattering her bold spirit, the breaks causing small whimpers to escape from her throat. Kagome loathed doing this, even for _him_; still she loved him and so it was a task she must complete.

Like a snake slithering towards its victim, her fears bent and twisted her once proud countenance; her smile draining from her face with each and every step. Kagome's arm buckled, her hand shooting to her chest, giving her false hope as she attempted to steady her heart. Her eyes held so much emotion; pain, fear, worry and longing. Those darkened and sorrowful eyes watched every corner they could see, waiting and searching for her hope to appear before her eyes, only to dash hack away her desire as she continued alone to the wooden cage that imprisoned _him._

Where was her hero; where was the one who had stained her heart with his own blood, who had sullied the world with their own creation, who had invaded her dreams with his ears? Where was the man Kagome had known; the one to be there when she needed something as ridiculous as fish or something as beautiful as a kiss? Where was her savior; where was Inuyasha? For so long she had relied on him, for so long he had babied her; shrouded her in his protection, shielding her from the toils of the muscles and letting her focus on the toils of the heart and mind. She begged and pleaded, whimpered and whispered; prayed for him, for her Inuyasha, to save her from this. Carefully retrieving _him_ from the unfeeling wooden cage, Kagome began her mental countdown.

She placed the final lure on her hook; a single tear that fell from her handsome face, sliding down with great fervor, landing in a splash upon though floor as though a million of her tears had fallen in that very spot. Indeed, perhaps a million or more times had she baited him this way, raised him from his slumber and from his nirvana filled with her image and taste. Her smile was still lost; washed away by the single tear that had swept up the peace of slumber Inuyasha had enjoyed. Even as she was pulled into Heaven's light, encircled by the soft and warm flesh that pulled her deep and far into her own nirvana, Kagome made quite sure to keep the motives hidden; even if it meant staying silent through the sense-numbing "torture" of his licks.

Inuyasha understood in a heartbeat as he gazed upon Kagome's weary and sad expression, taking the koinu out of her arms, undoing the cloth folds and changing their son; completely oblivious and unaware as Kagome inched backwards. Slowly, as though it were running through molasses, her smile returned, curling at the ends with joy and triumph as if she had just bagged the greatest award in the history of eternity. She would reward him later as she always did; once the moonlight had been expelled from the sky, the sun bathing the world in warmth and union, and once the fires and flames of desire and passion could be reignited in the house without worry of the koinu's safety; that was when she would reward him in whatever expression of love he chose. Kagome didn't care; it was enough for her to know that something between them, aside from their abundant and limitless love for each other, would never change. She would always be his damsel in distress.

And Inuyasha would always be right on time…

* * *

End Notes: Despite what anyone else may say: I loved this one. It may suck but this one is my second favorite after Rain. Anyway, reviews or flames would be nice. If you don't, an add as a favorite or alert would be cool. And if you just didn't either understand or just don't feel like reviewing, that's fine too. 


	3. Shedding Tears

A/N: So long without an update. I have extreme writer's block and it even affected this one-shot so it's pretty bad. I only wrote this so I could go back to work on other things. anyway, i doubt this will but if it catches your fancy be sure to hit the reiew button and tell me.

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Shedding Tears

* * *

Her skin, once fair and smooth, protected numerous times by his own blood-trenched blade, we're tainted; the light flesh she concededly thought would tempt and invite him, hold him in place even if there was a lack of connection, even the white of her clothes, all we're now tainted by the mass of Earth.

She refused to cry; as her vision betrayed her, forcing her to stare in anguish as the godlike light penetrated through the sky, bathing the land in the sadness of light and loss of trust. Kagome's feet maneuvered her on, her muscles possessed by demons and devils of the netherworld, thrusting her forward into hell's landmark. Those tears, now adept to the world, brimming with regret and energy, waited to pass the hardened resolve of her eyes, only to be stationed awhile longer, even as she passed her sympathizers; their eyes telling her mind what her heart refused to believe and their mouths telling her what her ears refused to hear. Still, her feet, possessed and ill-caring, trotted her along further; their own little voices spurring up hope for her widow soul.

Yet again she refused to cry; even as her calmly collected countenance fell upon their spot and meeting place. The green grass that had tickled her feet as they relaxed beneath the shade of the Goshinboku, times they had forgotten to mention to the others or anyone else; Kagome and his own emotions too reserved for each other, their minds had blocked out the need to communicate their feelings to others. Those tears, not hot with fear and temptation, remained blockaded even as she neared the ground; her feet tripping over her own misery and shoving her to the ground, forced to swallow the reality of the situation.

Again, she refused to cry; little grains of dust, little splotches of Earth, all were tarnishing her clothing and her skin, parallel to the same way Inuyasha had tainted her soul, infusing her being with purpose and direction. Empowered by her own love, her fears escalated; fears clacking the whip, shouting that the love is not mutual. Voices became lies in her own head, ripping at the truth she felt in her heart. It was a curse of hers, to only know truth and to cry at its presentation.

Damning the dead and damning the entire unnecessary, Kagome still refused to shed tears. Even as her fist pounded the ground, desperately calling out to the sliver of her hope that she thought to lay below the surface of the recent shift in soil, her tears remained glued to her eyes. Darkness consumed her thoughts, shutting the truth from her eyes as she blamed the past, hating the once woman who had taken away her happiness. Her remorse overpowering the guilt she felt for blaming a woman she barely knew, Kagome continued, unable to hear her heart calling out to her.

At only two points did Kagome cry during that night and Inuyasha was never sure when they started or stopped. Perhaps it was when he enveloped her in his warmth and love, releasing the anger and despair her heart had so quickly fallen into, cleansing her soul and mind, allowing her to remember what her heart was telling her and how her heart had always known the truth. Perhaps she had begun crying as they lay tangled in each other, their hearts melded once again to ward away any suitors (mainly the damned Hojo family line) that might not consider their union. As the stars shown over their embrace, Kagome told him why she had been crying; he had reaffirmed the truth in her heart, the truth of their mutual struggle and bond as well as the truth of their being together. In _truth_, he had done it with the five simple words he had said to her down by the Goshinboku, the words he uttered when she thought she had lost him.

"I won't leave you, Kagome."

From the ground to tree-tops to slumber; their love remained in tact and renewed once again. Never again would the truth be cast down from Kagome's heart and, in her own dark and jealous little way, she wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha running off again.

Even though he had made the point to say, "With a body like yours, why would I?"

Yes, that did earn him a couple (hundred) Sits.

* * *

End Notes: I just needed to get this down so I could continue writing. Didn't take that long. Reviews would be nice.


	4. TwoTiming

A/N: Just needed to get this one out of my head. Don't forget to look at these authors: **kittykritic, midnight87, TheNewKid04 **and** Sejxs.** This one probably ranks last among my favorites, partly because it has no analyzation qualities what-so-ever. Anyway, this one sucks so if I get flamed I won't care. Tell me of any grammer mistakes or spelling, I plan on revising this one in a few weeks so that'll be helpful.

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Two-Timing

* * *

Anger, Spite, Fear; so many emotions wrung through her body; engulfed her being as did the blood-red robe of his warmth. Kagome could hear it now; the distant fire, cackling at her foolishness, dancing and entrancing the mind of her hanyou. Gusts of wind bellowed through the trees of the forest; eerie yips of satisfaction betraying her mind as they gleefully pranced around his comrades and onto her heart, ripping the ligaments of her trust. Ever traveling, the wind traced her eyes; chocolate orbs unwavering and dry as they remained fixated upon the distant, mimicking the darkness of the night.

Warmth turned to heat; the haori rocking softly off of her figure, forgoing it to the emptiness; her hatred swelling throughout her heart and soul, devouring compassion and understanding in a blink. Beyond the dark labyrinth of wood and rock, she could hear him, hear _it._ The fire as it continued to remind her, the water rising and falling. Why couldn't she be _it_; why was she meant to wait longer and hunger for his temptation? Why should she be subjugated to a lesser role and play second fiddle to that lifeless object? Had she not proved her devotion and love to him? Had she not proven her trustworthiness; had he not laid her fears to rest about his own worth? Kagome could picture her Inuyasha; the love they shared and the acts they committed, as well as their "betrayal," wallowing her in a sea of jealousy.

Kagome could feel her want, her _need_ for a repetition of their love and lust, igniting the jealousy and spite to spread through her veins like a wild-fire; the burns resonating through her unblinking eyes as they pursued his form. She could smell, could _taste_ what he refused to give her and presented to _it._ His soft and wonderful lips, parting as _its_ juices seeped onto this tongue that explored every cavity of _its_ containment. The rhythmic movements would become faster as the end neared, his cravings overpowering his judgment and stability until at last the end had come, bathing him in satisfaction and longing; his traitorous actions spawning forth her wrath and requiem for retribution and physicality, as well as her need for her lover's embrace.

Still blankly staring, her eyes, now dark and vengeful, followed as he attempted to immerse himself in their being, rewrapping his affection and haori around him before gently shifting to look at his once-sleeping mate. His eyes contracted, regret and fear taking the place of happiness, as they aligned with Kagome's own blackened stare; her heart and anger boring holes into the recesses of his skull. His end, he feared, would be imminent, only delayed by her final words. Her lips slowly separated, preparing to hide the true meanings for her words.

"I knew there was a reason you didn't eat at dinner."

Wrapping around his trachea, her love and lust ridden words ran circles around his mind; fear glued his trap shut, anxiety pumping blood, warm and ready, through his veins. He cringed as she drew closer to him, trailing her tongue down his cheek and neck, pulling back abruptly. She made a sound; if there was one time Inuyasha wanted to "sit" himself, it would have been now. How could he have been so foolish to not be more careful; how could he have let that single piece of his unfaithfulness remain on him. Worse yet, how could he have missed it?

Kagome slurped up the artificially flavored noodle into her mouth, an unnatural (for her) smirk appearing across her lips, directed at Inuyasha. She muttered one last thing before pouncing in him, engulfing him in her love.

"If you don't want to be caught, don't be so careless."

* * *

End Note: I was originally going to wait and spruce this up a bit but I REALLY needed to write it. If it's that bad, I'll go ahead and revise it in a couple days. Review or flame. Doesn't matter.


	5. Worst Case Scenario

A/N: I would love to say how happy I am...however, this new FFN update has me a bit more than thrilled. All of my dash line breakers (which worked a helluva lot better than these stupid lines might I add) have been deleted from my stories, causing them to look like rubbish. Now I won't say I'm _angry_ at FFN since they own the site and will throw me off, however, I will say that I am not neutral in this decision. Anyway, I have a second chapter later. I wasn't going to post it but now I am. This one didn't take too long..I was really bored and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. **Happy Easter!**

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Worst Case Scenario

It was tolerable.

* * *

The morning rapture and reckoning always seemed so infinite that, in time, she learned to forgive his shortcomings and beastly nature. The mid-morning sun-rays remained outside, barricaded by the walls and paper-thin tanned coverings. Inside, half-depleted lavender candles, the fires extinguished by the liquid wax, stood on top of brass ornaments at the foot of the bed. The dark-gray blankets fell completely to one side, surrounding her in a field of muddled white. Surprisingly, given the conditions, their living quarters were well-kept and sanitized, always filled with soothing sounds and tension-free atmospheres; except for in the morning.

Dominance without intervention, such was the way he wished to preside over their life. True enough, he may have succeeded if he had chosen someone less stubborn who lacked inner-strength (perhaps one of his fan-girls). Unfortunately for his new demonic nature, such a lifestyle was far beyond his own grasp; the nature succumbing to her own overpowering ways and "harsh" out-lashes. Being controlled, confined to a cage so to speak, was something he simply could not tolerate. How could he be expected to take such control lying down? Was that not the reason he had used the Shikon no Tama (Sacred Jewel), to become strong enough to escape oppressiveness for the sake of those he so cared about? Yet still, every-morning she would stare into his blood-red eyes with minor annoyance, cursing his new found confidence and adventurism.

Then again, Kagome did have every right to mutter the cursed 'Osuwari' (Again, "sit"), even though she hadn't for quite some time. While his eyes tried to savagely dig up the fear in her, Kagome simply sat on the ground with a boulder-like countenance; while his growls tried to threaten her, Kagome simply yawned at him. After a few consecutive minutes, Inuyasha would finally become enraged, gripping Kagome by her shoulders; his white fangs contrasting the red in his eyes. Was it so wrong that he was a tad more affectionate as of late? Was it so wrong to snuggle closer to her or hold her in his arms? Her answer had always been simply: of course not but early morning is hardly a time for him to snuggle against her breasts.

Kagome merely quirked an eyebrow at him as his hands lay on her, causing the demonic Inuyasha's countenance to falter slightly. With a deep and audible 'feh', he released her and turned around to face a wall; proof that despite his appearance, Inuyasha would never change inside. She honestly couldn't help but smile at his childishness, how he turned his back to whatever reality he couldn't face. He just couldn't stand being the "pet" in the relationship.

Moving her hand up to his fuzzy triangles, she gently caressed and scratched them; soft groans turning into full out grunts as he began leaning his head into her lap and further into her touch. She was almost tempted to rub his stomach but she wouldn't hear the end of it come the new moon. While the thoughts soared through her mind, Inuyasha took that moment of weakness to pounce (literally), toppling her over as his lips gently nipped at her skin.

Kagome continued smiling (various noises from her mouth in addition) at the life she was to lead. So maybe she hadn't expected him to _actually_ use the jewel. Still, how could she complain with her current position? She was tempted to purify his youkai half for a minute in order to actually change into something day-worthy but, Kagome supposed it could wait for another few minutes.

* * *

End Notes: Turned about horrible but I don't care...Reviews or Flames.


	6. Seasons Of Love

A/N: Another idea that came to me while listneing to music. Lately my ideas have begun to get a bit bogged down and repetive so hopefully these extra two chapter will explain my lack of updating. Well, I'm off to work on Scandalous Investigations. Don't forget to check out authors MelInuLover, midnight87, kittykritic, TheNewKid04. Hoefully you enjoy this little attempt at reading entertainment.

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny. I have no rights to the movie, production, musical, or songs of 'Rent'. The two quotes are owned by their original owners. I, once again, bear no revenue from the free and online distribution of this story.

* * *

Seasons of Love

* * *

Cascading from the tree-tops, they fell as if fleeing from the sky itself; the vastness of space and time finally becoming apparent in the grand scheme of things. Landing in piles and carpets on the lush layer of grass, the leaves shown brilliantly with their own inner fire that seemed to be pronounced for the countryside to see yet, in some spiritual way, hid a deep and burning ambition; hid an indescribable rise of emotions that burrowed beneath the surface of those pronounced colors. Even she, caring and understanding with wisdom born of another life, had misread the color standing before her; the colors that had somehow etched their way into her life, an anger rising from the depths of her mind.

Plucking a couple from the air, Kagome took notice of those colors; those colors whom she had felt she despised in some previous life, were now replaced with an angry misunderstanding. Leaves in hand, Kagome turned to look at the tree from which they had fallen. She almost pitied the tree, how the bonds that it had once shared with the leaves, its children, had now broken. She hated that word however-_broken_. It pooled forth the guilt and anguish that resulted from what she had broken; what she had broken to have to remain here-in this alien world-with nothing but those selfish colors to keep her company and to keep her safe.

Kagome took one last glance at the leaves in her hand, wanting nothing more than to throw them on the ground and walk away. Instead, with her heart instructing her to be patient, she pocketed the leaves in a book. Kagome looked forward to where she was heading toward and who she would see. Releasing the air from her mouth in a sigh, she grudgingly went forward with her own journey, still unsure what her heart hand planned for mind.

Red and gold flooded her memory; the same colors she had pocketed became the exact same thing she was moving toward.

Fall was certainly an ironic season.

* * *

Where was the beautiful green grass she had seen; grass as green as her envy that had scoured the very ground on which she walked. Why, it lay caked below several feet of snow and ice as more of the fluffy dots of frozen rain streamed down the sky's face. Her heart panged to look at the ground, to take in the color of the snow and how fluffy it appeared to be. Kagome could picture herself to be a piece of grass, just having bloomed into the their world during the fall to take in the wondrous gold and red leaves that fell from the sky; one would fall on top of her, embracing her in its warmth and apparent affection.

Then she had been blindsided by this assault; this assault on the happiness she would have inherited; the assault on her identity that she had created for herself; the assault on her own feelings and how it seemed they could never be mutual. The greenness of her grass lay just below the surface, only jolting above this new ground every once in a while as the new ground threatened to thicken and overrun her.

Kagome only needed to turn her head to gaze at her passion, cloaked in vibrant red and white. She could see as Inuyasha watched as the flames of the heat provided for the group flickered around some of the wood, and the grass that helped to ignite it. Inuyasha's hand grew tight on his Tetsusaiga and Kagome could visualize what plagued his mind, another surge of envy bubbling before resting below the skin; the fire had given it away. He was imagining his past Kagome knew (or so she thought); Inuyasha could only remember how he lost Kikyou to a villain's treachery and as such, would not and could not care for Kagome as he did for Kikyou. Such was her fate, just was the fate of the grass to be oppressed by the snow.

Turning her head towards the exit of the natural landform, she could see the trees; dead and bare. However, Kagome failed to recognize the strength of that tree; the strength that allowed it to stand upright, despite the viciousness of the pounding snow around it; that strength that told it to sleep and accept the time, rather than to shrivel and die; that strength which would help it to bloom again despite the appearance it currently held.

Was it so unimaginable to picture Kagome as a piece of grass, burning in the fire of the cave? Was it so unimaginable to consider perhaps Inuyasha thought the same as he watched the grass burn?

* * *

Emerald drops that fell from the sky, landing abruptly on the undernourished buds of the trees; life reawakening from its slumber. All seemed to mark the majesty and fantastic elements of spring. The snow had long since melted, letting the grass absorb the sun's golden rays as it once again became the dominant scenery of the countryside.

Those white triangles adjoined to Inuyasha's head fidgeted as the rain fell around them, running down his hair and into the grass he lay upon. The slow and negligible force landed in the grass, dampening the soft ground and causing little streams of liquid to slither through the green plants. Inuyasha could only watch into the sky as it continued to fall, still refusing to move from his place among the grass which had so captivated him for the past half of a year. The blades tickled his ears as they flicked away the heaven's water, sensations burrowing down into his abdomen and out with every breath; the grass held him by his hand and kept him neatly situated with nary a complaint from his lips.

Inuyasha's hand outstretched to his side, his fingers stopping in front of one of the miniature streams created by the collision of seasons. He achieved some degree of success, only to have it swept away by the new current created from the pressure of his touch. Letting out a small sigh he relinquished himself from the ground, still boldly braving the onslaught of a warm winter's tears. Inuyasha wished he could stop the stream, the flow of pent-up tears but, in a wise way, knew that such was only a natural part of life and knew that in time the matter would be resolved allowing him to lay entangled in the grass once and forever more.

Before departing the forest and making his way back to the cold stares of the misguided, Inuyasha allowed a smile to cross his face as he glanced upon the trees. Amazing how, even after winter's hellish assault, those trees still stood firm; those trees stood well within the rapture of the forest's floors grassy knolls. Mayhap the leaves had been strewn from the branches and mayhap those very leaves had rotten but, still the tree stay erected in its place with an unyielding determination to press on.

How ironic: the very same thing that Inuyasha had been adhered to was the very same thing he was relating to.

* * *

The air swiveled around the trunks of the forest trees, bathing them warm summer currents that seemed to be generated from the gods themselves. The temperature had risen a great deal the past few weeks, escalating from refreshing warmth to a blistering hot. Sweat could be felt as it dripped from each person's pores and fell down into the patches of dirt on the forest floor. Even during the darkened night, with the only visible light being those of the stars while the moon stayed invisible, the hot air and lack of tension would be felt around the group.

How was it that one so ill-equipped was given such a simple task? His hind paws gripped the brown ground as his nose scuffed along, searching desperately for his comrades. Lack of any guidance (being as the other three sent him off to do this on his own), he searched desperately for a grassy knoll to wrest in, overwhelmed by the presence of the vast number of trees. How he longed for one gentle summer rain to wisp the heat away; an ironic twist of what he had previously wanted.

The spring rains had long since parted, creating numerous green leaves to decorate the trees; allowing the grass to cease its tears and display its proud colors to all of nature. However, summer rains were unpredictable and, as such, returned every once in awhile to overwater Earth's plants. It was tolerable ago for the rains blew over after only a few minutes, leaving the intermingling of nature more time then they could ever find a use for.

After minutes upon minutes of searching, Shippou finally found a place to rest, complete with lush grass surrounding the roots of a tall and thick tree. Still keeping his nose to the ground, Shippou moved ever quickly to the tree, passing through some bushes. When he emerged from the foliage labyrinth, Shippou could feel something soft, almost silky smooth, draped across his face. It was almost as if he were rolling in a field of especially soft grass. Removing the cloth wrapped around him, Shippou's breath caught in his lungs of the familiar white, green and red colorings were associated with various memories. Despite his better judgment and out of impulse, Shippou cocked his head to look up into the treetop.

What Inuyasha could see in Shippou's eyes was the horror, The Horror; noticing everything that was happening around and to him, Inuyasha really couldn't blame him. He opened his mouth to call out to him, only to be silenced a moment later by soft lips.

Fleeing for his sanity, Shippou ran the majority of the trek back to the camp. He couldn't wait to tell the others _exactly_ where all of the damned heat was coming from.

* * *

It was a word that seemed to play repeatedly throughout the nerves in her head.

_Time._

Time was the sole thing that seemed to link her to the continuing journey of life. Time had been what started her quests, time had been what ended heartache; time had been what fated friendship, time had been destroyed a nemesis. Time had been such a factor and limitation in her life until now; time had renounced its influences, vesting the power back to whom in belonged.

How much time had Kagome invested into this whole ordeal? Had it been a year, a decade, a single romantic night; the interpretations seem delusional but the perception of time is completely dependant on memories, of which for Kagome, have been ripped and fabricated, leaving only the most recent and most joyous. Joyous memories seemed to have a calling for her as of late, sneaking up her side in the middle of the night as she slept between arms and orange tinted leaves.

Autumn had come once again, bringing with it cooler breezes and a vast number of colored leaves (aside from the color green). As a cloud glided through the sky and over her head, Kagome could see the blue sky and rays of sunshine as they illuminated the world as well as where both she and Inuyasha lay. The rays of light were absorbed by the quickly changing leaves, giving them a brilliant shimmering of gold, red and orange. Sitting upright, Kagome fidgeted herself out of a protective embrace and muddled her way over to the yellow bag she traveled with; rummaging through, Kagome removed a conveniently silver colored book, thick with numerous pages. The arms wrapped around her again, Inuyasha's voice asking her questions, as she flipped through the pages, pulling out a perfectly preserved specimen.

Leaning back with her head resting against the soft cloth, almost as if she were resting in a bed of those red leaves, Kagome held her leaves to the sun; rays of light piercing through the leaves and around both Inuyasha and Kagome, embedding them in a halo of light. It flickered off of the purple jewel around her neck, a beautiful silhouette canvassed for everyone to see.

The past year had finished in a rush; so many variables had been overcome, so many more possibilities laid ahead. It didn't matter however; Kagome had time to sort things out. The two of them, stretching in the soft grass, watch as a few clouds rolled by, never daring to block out the sun. The clouds were dark, obviously filled with water that would no doubt bring out the greenest coloring of the grass but still, so long as the trees shaded and covered some part of grass from harm, so could the grass grow more in greater numbers and more benevolent; nature would continue it's longevity, just as their proven love had.

* * *

End Notes: Wasn't originally going to post...however...I want to now...inform me of any mistakes. Reviews or Flames welcome.


	7. Colors

A/N: I know, I know. Where have I been. Long story. You can expect to find out in the next chapter of SI that's been sitting on my computer since June (out in the next couple of weeks). As for why this was written, you can thank **kittykritik** and her _**AMAZING**_ new story, _Four Words_. It's about- well, you should probably go read it yourself but, Oh my God, sersly guys (+lisp), it's awesome. Anyway, the ending is a bit rushed by I got the idea last night so I suppose this is a comeback chapter. Nowhere near my old quality but, oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny. Happy now Yomiyuri?

* * *

Colors

* * *

He liked the darkness.

It was strange in many ways, ways that Inuyasha himself could not even comprehend. The mystery, the pitch blackness of the night cascading around the dense forest, pierced only by the puny possession of warmth that the insolent little brat had insisted on being created, ruthlessly tearing the only connection Inuyasha kept to his fetish into tiny, angry little pieces; angry like the mask which he plastered onto his form since his followers had gone quiet. The worthless excuse for a youkai, the one who expressed fears about something as harmless as the dark, took away the bliss of nuzzling the barely visible, pale-white skin that the darkness saw fit to drape itself over. He didn't like that. He _loved_ it.

However, the more he sat there, surrounded by the nasally winds of the less attractive populous in the clearing, growing steadily more impatient at one's ability to sleep during a scheduled idea, he came to a startling conclusion.

He didn't like yellow.

It wasn't the sheer annoyance of the color, or of the person(s) it exemplified nor was it the ugliness of said color, especially on the person(s) it exemplified. It was the swaggering demeanor of it as it pranced around his belongings, bounding like an embodiment of pure, repetitive energy that graded on the nerves until it eventually left them dull like an overused knife; it was the vivid brightness of the color that, no matter how darkened it became, seemed to have a knack for interrupting the most joyous of times, while either the darkness or the light bathed the occasion in a sea of happiness. He _especially_ didn't like the way yellow seemed to make his someone so happy to the point of mid-slumber giggles and comfort, as the lush fur carpet's stomach sighed, up and down, gently brushing against the back of Kagome's neck. Yes, Yes, he _hated_ that. And because he hated it, Kagome just _had_ to hate it. That sort of logic was infallible, right?

So, nimbly and spryly, they dashed away, Kagome uninterrupted from her dreams by the barely audible nature of Inuyasha's leaps from branch to branch, shaking them ever so slightly, as he bounded them deep into the blackness of the tree line, the world opening up as he continued further and further inward, to a point where he finally set her down upon the forest floor, gently resting her head upon a rock (Methinks he defeats his purpose...). It was in that moment he came to yet another startling conclusion.

He didn't like green.

As a matter of fact, he didn't like white either. They were such oppressive colors, putting themselves to the center of attention, breaking the majesty of the black curtain that he worked to hard to surround the both of them in. What was he to do? He couldn't simply allow them to continue their evil and malevolent nature, strangling Kagome with their burden of unnecessary flashiness and unwanted attention, could he? How could anyone blame him for taking the necessary actions to defend her; how could anyone find something wrong with Inuyasha just simply removing the problem and throwing it...far...far, away? And the more he thought of it, the oppression and weight that Kagome was under, he realized just how much her rosy red lips could be a problem. How could she possibly breathe with those vicious lips blocking her from taking in the very essence of life? He simply _had_ to seperate them for her and, with no other option available, he would just have to use his own mouth in order to. He had to.

He didn't like red now.

At this point, any right-minded person would foresee an Osuwari in the Inu-hanyou's near future but not Inuyasha. As a set of silky arms worked their way from spending a few moments on his haori to around his neck, Inuyasha was meant by a silent confirmation.

Kagome didn't like red either.

* * *

End Notes: Hope it didn't make your eyes bleed. Who woulda thunk that a guy could be even remotely sappy? Well, not now but in earlier chapters, right ladies?...Right? No? Nothing? Well, I tried. Guess it's back to the old drawing, erh, typing, uhm...Word....board...thing...yeah.


	8. Deceit

A/N: This one has been haunting me for the past two weeks. The delivery isn't stellar so I may come back in a few weeks and change it up. Depends I suppose. If you're hard up for good reads, I suggest checking out **WhatVVB** or **bumblezee**. They're two truly amazing writers on this site who deserve some support!

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Deceit

* * *

Her arms ran lucidly through the air, scraping the stars of the skies, glittering beacons of the night, as she manipulated her fingers in various ways; her desire and determination mangled together, the blue aura permeating the darkness, as her shinigami, languid serpents of the night, permeated the air before her and slithered along the blackened sky to parts unknown. She followed them with her eyes, round as the gentle moon above her that basked the midnight dew and fitted with slabs of rich chocolate to add color and flavor; her eyes that had seen and understood what he had so humbly asked of her, despite her own reservations, her hatred for the continual memory of love long lost against the sweet mumblings of bitterness.

Her projections stalked through the air, tails batting against the dotted sky, passing by their prey with astute indifference. The result was familiar to her: a grunt laden with remorse and sorrow for the world that damned the mouth from whence it came, the annoying chirp of concerned woman, one that was far too involved to be of any good, and then finally the dulcet scolding from a young critter, one that while dear to her heart in ways that even he could not touch, needed to be silenced and swiftly.

Her body moved now, delicately stomping the green grass, timidly crushing each blade as she revealed herself. The fire cast its brightness to her side, exposing the raw emotion that had planted itself so neatly on the side of her face, so picturesque and brilliantly staged that, had her heart not been at ease, she would have believed it too. She played her role, her hand draped over her chest in mock agony, her disapproving scowl as she uttered an approving remark; she played her role, retreating from the fire that cast its brightness to her side, masking the hidden inconsistencies in her countenance, slowly removing herself, hushed and hurriedly, taking note of that devilish smirk that had materialized on his face for a moment before disappearing, as she did, into the darkness.

She waited for him as she watched the stars in the skies, glittering beacons of the night, her heart pumping to their rhythm, anxiety creeping in like a snake to its kill as she awaited the final act. Her shinigami, useless illusions of the night, dispersed along the sky, capturing the anger and pity of her audience and tossing it to the air. Kagome watched his every motion, the seductive smile settling silently on her face, temptation coming to fruition with every quickened step. Their eyes met, gold and brown; the eyes that had understood and schemed their rendezvous, the eyes that urged the instant gratification that could only come from each other. Their faces met, the inconsistencies in their countenance now brought together to reveal their true motivations, desires, and goals.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, slithering into her normal position like her serpents that were now completely lost to the sky. "We shouldn't keep lying to everyone like this."

His haori came off around them, shielding them from the night sky, bounding them to each other yet again. "You got a better way to keep the monk from asking questions?" Inuyasha replied, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke against it. Her touch affirmed his suspicion; she didn't have a better way.

And so they lay, their hoax being perfectly staged, beneath the shimmering stars of the skies, glittering beacons of the night.

* * *

End-Notes: I'm actually having second thoughts about publishing this one. Eh, what could it hurt? Thoughts? Criticism? Want to yell at me for being a purple-prose kind of guy? Share your feelings in the review section!


	9. IceCream

A/N: This was fun to write. My biggest criticism with it is that, if the metaphors escape the reader, then this turns into a generic story and could have character swap-outs...which I hate. I mean, I'm writing for a specific fandom; why in God's name would I write a story that could act as a template? Oh well, hopefully some people get it. Probably not through. Probably just me. Sigh, I hate my mind...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Ice-Cream

* * *

It always began the same way, the epoch did, and surprisingly, the companions were always shocked by this. To be fair, ironic blindness is a part of the human condition; so long as humanity rests within a person's soul, they will always be mystified by the obvious. He too was captivated by the series of actions, amazed at the phenomena occurring before him, a gentle groan rupturing from his throat as he remained idle. His amber eyes reflected the behavior of the girl as she opened the strange cylinder, her eyes colliding – softly and hungrily – with the contents within.

Kagome let the solid substance taste the free air, watching as it exhaled pained breaths, struggling against the new reality before it. Dainty fingers slipped against it, a calming touch seeking to warm the substance, dragging the flavored dew away and marking the start of its journey. Hardness was _always_ the first obstacle to overcome. The only way to counter its seemingly callous and icily indifferent nature was to be its equal; the only way to fight resilience was to become resilient, to become stubborn to the other's stubbornness. This was the only way to begin and it is that beginning, some would say, that the true magic would happen; the shallow layer of frost, once exposed, would melt away and allow the most gentle of prodding to commence. Lifting those fingers to her mouth, Kagome gently let her tongue lift the now sticky substance away, swerving her other hand to bring the silver tool closer to the tub.

Of course, the most difficult part is trying to actually chip away at the hardness, to convince it of the joys that come from opening itself to the world and the happiness received from giving itself to others. The young girl, slowly, bore into the substance, stopping periodically to allow the deeper crevices to adjust to the new truths of the world before them; she allowed it to take time to warm up, not attempting to force more than the tub was willing to give. This did not stop Kagome from sneaking occasional tastes, gently licking small pieces – pieces that had succumbed to her prodding – of frozen cream off of her spoon, nipping at the tip and delicately gliding the substance into her mouth.

There's a lingering moment of euphoria when one get's to the "heart" of the matter, a peaceful feeling as the ability to gather what the "heart" wants without resistance. Kagome smiled as the cream came out more naturally now, no longer frozen or indifferent to her beckoning but accepting to her needs, the desire for her stimulation evident in her chocolate orbs. Waiting to finally get it into the cone, to raise it to her mouth in victory, had taken longer than forever; her growing need for the taste and comfort it provided stretching the moments between seconds to unbearable lengths…but it had been worth it. The completion she felt, the moment the two became locked into a single entity had been worth the wait, had been worth the initial struggle and gentle prodding.

Inuyasha exhaled a jagged breath as he watched Kagome begin her assault on the ice-cream cone, her head bobbing slightly with every new nibble. She tilted her head toward him at his sigh, smiling gently over the chocolate ice-cream that had begun to smear her lips. Immediately, she understood what he was getting at, his mannerisms becoming all too clear anymore.

"Want some?" She asked coyly, moving the cone away from her mouth, her implications shining brightly.

The Inu-hanyou let out a slight chuckle, lips curling into the semblance of a grin, as he moved toward her, neck-hairs standing on end in anticipation. Gently capturing her lips, Inuyasha allowed himself the pleasure of tasting the sweet substance gliding on her tongue, admiring the conflicting pallet between the two of them – sugar, milk, longing, love – that assembled into something blissfully perfect.

"Aww!" Miroku groaned from behind them.

Inuyasha flipped him off.

* * *

End-Notes: Questions, comments, concerns? Regardless, Purple-Prose me is finally back after a _long_ hiatus. I'm so happy – hopefully it won't fall on its face like my other oneshots (see 'Shedding Tears' which was absolutely atrocious five minutes ago).


End file.
